Ethan v Anthony
by verycutecassy
Summary: Ethan's not-so-dumb cousin, Anthony has a major crush on none other than Lizzie!!! Will his cousins feelings for Lizzie force Ethan to reveal how he feels??? Or will Miranda's new friend take over Ethan's mind??? Read and you will discover!
1. Christina

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire! Ff.net is supposed to be fun and games only! I only own my characters that I created for this story. I HATE repeating myself, so this will be probably the only disclaimer ever! I also do not own eCRUSH.com, I just got sick of them sending me e-mails.  
  
(My Thoughts) *Thoughts* ^_____ P.O.V.^ Name: Dialouge  
  
This is 9th grade, after Lizzie gets back from Rome. She is more mature, and she is cuter than ever (In Ethan's mind).  
  
Chapter 1: Christina  
  
Ever since Lizzie got back from Rome, all she could think about was starting 9th grade. She knew the transition would be kinda hard, seeing as the high school has kids from 3 other middle schools. The transition would be easier, also because she would be going there with Miranda and Gordo. Oh, they were her two best friends since, like forever!!! She was happy, because she had Gordo, the smart one, to help her study and do homework, and Miranda, her girl BFF to help her deal with peer pressure and the other crap we girls do together.  
  
Lizzie hadn't seen Ethan Craft, her crush since 7th grade, for six weeks, four days, and six hours. *Wow, I am actually keeping track?!?!?* Miranda and Lizzie have always crushed on some cute guy, but Ethan was their longest crush, ever. Even though Ethan can't tell the difference between his underwear and bologna!!! Well, he was still hot!!! THAT makes up for it, right?!?!?!  
  
^Miranda's P.O.V.^  
  
I had made the coolest new friend, ever. I was going to the mall one day with my mom, and I saw this girl with this cute guy that looks like Eminem, my fave rapper!!! I sat down for lunch while my mom went to look for scarves for my aunt Mildred's birthday coming soon. The Mall Food Court was packed, so when I saw the Eminem look alike and his friend, I called them over. If I hadn't seen him I would have seen her ,It's not every day you meet a girl w/ long red curly hair (in fact, I've never met a girl w/ that color hair), when I called her over suprisingly they came. I asked her about her hair.  
  
Redhead: I dyed it cause I was a cheerleader & they laughed at me, but I get more guys it's true "Lily Lily," they call at me. The myth is fake. Blondes don't have more fun, but redheads do!!!  
  
Miranda: your name is Lily?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? It's a very pretty name.  
  
Redhead: No, it's Christina, I just like messing with guys heads.  
  
Miranda: Maybe I should dye my hair red, you know, get more attention!  
  
Christina: What are you, nuts? Your hair is beautiful, right Kevin???  
  
Kevin: Huh? Yeah, sure. Oh can I get five bucks, that girl at the smoothie counter is Hot! H-m-r??? Hot!!!  
  
Christina: oh, sure, but you owe me Mr.!!!  
  
Kevin: (To the girl at the smoothie stand) So, do you come here often?  
  
Smoothie Girl: No, its just my hangout. I love standing behind the counter and wearing this apron to serve dumbasses like you.  
  
Kevin: Oh well, I'll give you five bucks if you give me a free smoothie!!!  
  
Smoothie Girl: Sure, hot stuff!!!! Kevin: (back at the table) Hey guys she gave me a free smoothie!!! She sooooo wants me!  
  
Christina: Then why did I see you give her MY five dollars???  
  
Kevin: Oh, uh, HEY!!!!! This smoothie wasn't free!! That girl took my money!!! (runs toward the hot dog guy)  
  
Hot dog guy: Hot dogs, $2.50, free soda on Tuesday!!!  
  
Kevin: (mesmerized by the smell) I want a hotdog!!! Is it Tuesday?  
  
Hot Dog Guy: Sure, kid, what'll you have???  
  
Kevin: Chocolate!  
  
Hot Dog Guy: Well, here's your hot dog! Just 'cause I really like you, here's a coke, on the house!  
  
Kevin: Thanx, dude!!!  
  
Miranda and Christina are having the time of their lives!!! Christina knew the guy at the pizza place, so he gave them a free Hawaiian Pizza! (Kevin ate half). Miranda and Christina exchanged numbers and vowed to meet every Tuesday at the mall from that day on!  
  
Gordo had fun in Italy. He went with Lizzie over the summer. The second he got back home, he checked his e-mail. He got like 4000 e-mails from eCrush.com. Something about your friend wants to be more than friends. He knew who he wanted it to be. He wanted it to be...  
  
(CLIFFHANGER!!!!!) 


	2. Getting Ready

Kate!!!!!! (She's out of my league, bbuuutt. you never know!)  
  
Chapter 2: Getting Ready  
  
Miranda, never one to forget her promises, was on the way to the mall to meet up with Christina and Kevin. She decided that the best way to get Lizzie and Gordo to meet new friends would be if they all went to the mall together. They were walking around and met up at the food court, Kevin was having a fight with the hot dog guy. He still couldn't understand how on some days, soda is free, but on others, you have to pay.  
  
Lizzie: Why are all cute guys DUMB?!?!?!?!?  
  
Miranda: It's the curse of the hotties!!!  
  
Christina: So, you guys know some other hot guys that don't know if it's a kangaroo or a giraffe???  
  
L/M: YES!!!! (All three girls start laughing hysterically)  
  
Gordo: Well, not all hot guys are dumb, look at me, I'm a genius!!!!  
  
Christina: Suuuurrrrrreeee. So, you guys want to go and pick out new clothes for school???  
  
Gordo: ummm, let's not and say we did. Besides, my mom already bought me new clothes.  
  
Lizzie: Let's go somewhere. (Hands Gordo five bucks) Don't spend it all in one place!!!!!  
  
Christina, Lizzie, and Miranda all head to Head 2 Toes. They are browsing around when Christina comes up with a plan to get them all noticed.  
  
Christina: Why don't we all come to school wearing the same exact outfit?!?!?!?! We would get sssoooooo much attention from guys that way. Believe me, I have experience!!!  
  
Lizzie: Wow, I never thought of that. Miranda, why have we never done that???  
  
Miranda: Maybe because this is the first time our parents let us buy our own clothes for school!!!  
  
Half an hour later, they all leave with the same exact outfit. A white shirt with a red strawberry, and DELICIOUS written in pink rhinestones. The pants are funky, like dark blue hip hugger and bell-bottom jeans with zippers at the bottoms and a heart on one side, a flower on the knee. Just basically cool and weird. As they are walking back to the food court, they see Kate coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Christina: EEEWWW!!! That girl looks and acts like this girl named Ellie at my school. I bet that girl is snobby and acts dumb as rocks!!!  
  
L/M: (Laughing) How did you know??  
  
Christina: Don't you see that nerdy looking dude carrying her bags for her??? He wouldn't do that unless she was really controlling him!!!  
  
Lizzie: Is that Tudgeman?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Miranda: I guess so, but he doesn't look as nerdy as usual. He is not wearing those same clothes!!!  
  
Christina: Well, then, he's kinda like what my best friend used to be, except he probably wasn't into that Dragons & Dungeons Game!!! Was he also kinda nerdy and icky???  
  
Lizzie: Actually yeah!!! He has always gotten straight A's on his report card!!! Once, he broke down and threatened to kill himself when he got a B+ on his interim!!! The teacher accidentally put down the wrong grade for him!!!  
  
Miranda: Let's get Gordo and go. Your mom will be here in 5 minutes. Don't make her mad she may not let us do this again .  
  
L/M: Peace Christy.  
  
(A/N) Review me and I'll Update sooner, AND Review your stories!!! 


	3. First Day Blues: Part 1

DISCLAIMER: I am a big fat liar!!! I own nothing, exept your best friend's glasses, their teddy bears & poopy undies!!!!! (j/k)  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: First Day Blues: Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie and co. were getting on the bus. Christina was going to meet them all at school, her parents drove her there. Once they get to school, they see Christina outside. The three girls link arms and walk together to the bulletin, which has their first period on it. Miranda and Christina have room 122, Lizzie has 319, and Gordo has 230. "Oh great," Lizzie thought aloud. I wanted to have at least home room with one of my best friends.  
  
The warning bell rings, and they all head to Christina and Miranda's 1st period, which is close to the elevator. Gordo got off on the second floor, and Lizzie waved good-bye to him. She finally got off on the third and final floor, to go to Science class. She had a nice teacher, Mr. Tomàs. He gave them a book, but told them that it was to leave at home, he had a class set. He asked Lizzie to help him pass out the schedules and rules, etc. She only knew a couple of the students in the class. She handed a schedule to this guy who was in tenth grade, Anthony Craft.  
  
He smiled at her and said "Hey." She smiled back and said "here you go, Mr. . Craft." That was about the best thing to happen all day.  
  
In the halls, Lizzie had trouble opening her locker up, and almost dropped her Chemistry book. Lizzie was thinking about graduating early, sooo the best way to do it would be taking higher classes. That was a good decision. She also chose it because Gordo was taking it too, but Gordo had it a different period.  
  
After 1st period, Lizzie met up with her friends to compare schedules. Miranda had all of Christina's classes. They were taking Spanish together. All four of them had 6th period together. The rest was different (not incuding Miranda and Christina's classes).  
  
At lunch Lizzie, Christina, Gordo, Miranda were sitting together, when along came Cassandra Christina's old best friend to sit with them. Before anyone could be introduced, Ethan & Anthony came along. Ethan with his eyes & mouth wide open, not being able to say a word. He just couldn't believe how pretty Lizzie was. Maybe it was her new lip gloss, or maybe something else.  
  
*Lizzie's P.O.V.* He's cuter than him but what if I make a total fool of my self then again he's so cute & probably will be taken soon. NNNNNOOOOOOOOO DON'T THINK ABOUT IT JUST DO IT YOUR NOT A BABY ANY MORE 123 GOOOOOOOO.  
  
Lizzie: HEY!!! Anthony, Ethan, me and my friends want to go to a movie on Saturday. You guys wanna come along????  
  
Anthony/ Ethan: Sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER  
  
  
  
You like??? Review and I will write more. Please!!! 


End file.
